one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawkes (Fallout 3) vs Amy Rose
Description (Template by JasonPictures) Battle of the non-human hammer wielders! One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds, No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE! Fight Fawkes was in vault 87, he was hungry and bored. Amy Rose came by and asked Amy: Hello sir, do you know where my Sonic went? Fawkes: What? Sonic? Amy: You're no help! Amy then bops Fawkes on the head with her hammer! Fawkes get's angry and screams, Fawkes: No more games, TIME TO DIE! Triumph or Die! FIGHT! 60 Fawkes pulls out his hammer and swings it at Amy Fawkes: Break YOU! 58 Amy jumps at Fawkes and tries to bludgeon him, but Fawkes blocks Amy's attack with his super sledge 57 Fawkes swings downwards at Amy and is able to disarm her a bit. 55 Fawkes grab's Amy by the neck and throws her across the hallway. 51 Fawkes throws Amy's Pico Pico hammer at her and it hits her in the face. 47 Fawkes pulls out his gatling laser and screams Fawkes: I'll wear your bones AROUND MY NECK! Fawkes then fires at Amy, Amy dodged the lasers by getting behind a metal crate. 43 Fawkes runs over to the crate with his super sledge, When he gets there, Amy jumps out and hit's him with her hammer. 38 Fawkes and Amy start trying to smash each other with their hammers. Fawkes smacks Amy's hammer aside and hits her across the face, Amy goes flying and she hits the wall. Fawkes screams. Fawkes: I'll eat your arms, WHEN YOUR DEAD! 34 Amy gets up and sees some metal crates, she starts smacking crates over to Fawkes with her hammer, in hopes of hitting him and making him fall. The mutant dodged the crates, he hit one with his hammer and it came right back to Amy, she dodged the crate, barely. 27 Amy starts fleeing, Fawkes is even more Angry, he shouts... Fawkes: I'll eat your brain AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD! Fawkes then follows Amy, while pulling out his Gatling Laser. 21 Fawkes finally found Amy and Fawkes grabbed her, they were in a lab so he used a beaker to smash it on Amy's head. He then threw Amy across the room. 17 Fawkes fires on Amy with his Gatling Laser, some beams hit Amy and burned her, Amy flipped a table and used it as a shield. 15 Fawkes pulls out his super sledge and smashed the table Amy was hiding behind. Amy pulled out her hammer and started fighting with Fawkes, even though Amy was not standing. 10 Fawkes quickly swung his hammer and knocked Amy's hammer out of the way. Amy's hammer was now at the other side of the room. Amy: NO! 6 Fawkes picked her up and started smashing Amy onto the table, he smashed her on a table with test tubes and beakers, the glass broke and stuck into Amy's back as Amy was screaming in agony. 4 Fawkes then held Amy in his hand and he made her kneel down. 1 Fawkes then hits Amy in the head, causing it to explode! KO! This Melee's winner goes to... Fawkes! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Paladinporter Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hammer vs Hammer Category:2017